Nervous
Arguments #Multiple Sclerosis may be caused by caused by the consumption of dairy and nervous degeneration can be encouraged by diets high in fat, especially animal fat. Low fat Vegan diets can slow the progression of MS. #The consumption of animal fats and associated chemical cholesterol, greatly increases athero-sclerosis and hypertension. It increases the risk of heart attack, chest pains, thrombosis and stroke. Objections Nil References for the Arguments #http://www.pcrm.org/health/prevmed/multiple_sclerosis.html Lancet 1974;2:1061. Lancet 1963;1:26. Circulation 1954;9:335. Am J Med 1959;26:68. Am J Med 1950;220:421. Arch Neurol 1970;23:460. #http://www.pcrm.org/health/prevmed/cholesterol_heartdisease.html http://www.pcrm.org/health/prevmed/heart.html http://www.pcrm.org/health/prevmed/high_blood_pressure.html http://www.pcrm.org/health/prevmed/controlling_cholesterol.html National Institutes of Health Consensus Development Conference Statement. Lowering Blood Cholesterol to Prevent Heart Disease. Pooling Project Resource Group. Relationship of blood pressure, serum cholesterol, smoking habit, relative weight and ECG abnormalities to incidence of major coronary events: final report of the Pooling Project. J Chronic Dis 1978;31:201-306. Johnson C, Greenland P. Effects of exercise, dietary cholesterol, and dietary fat on blood lipids. Arch Intern Med 1990;150:137-41. Masarei JR, Rouse IL, Lynch WJ, Robertson K, Vandongen R, Beilin LJ. Vegetarian diet, lipids and cardiovascular risk. Aust NZ J Med 1984;14:400-4. Carroll KK, Giovannetti PM, Huff MW, Moase O, Roberts DC, Wolfe BM. Hypocholesterolemic effect of substituting soybean protein for animal protein in the diet of healthy young women. Am J Clin Nutr 1978;31:1312-21. Swain JF, Rouse IL, Curley CB, Sacks FM. Comparison of the effects of oat bran and low-fiber wheat on serum lipoprotein levels and blood pressure. N Engl J Med 1990;322(3):147-52. Krotkiewski M, Bjorntorp P, Sjostrom L, Smith U. Impact of obesity on metabolism in men and women: importance of regional adipose tissue distribution. J Clin Invest 1983;72:1150-62. Jenkins DJ, Wolever TM, Vuksan V, et al. Nibbling versus gorging: metabolic advantages of increased meal frequency. N Eng J Med 1989;321:929-34. Grundy SM, Denke MA. Dietary influencees on serum lipids and lipoproteins. J Lipid Res 1990;31:1149-72. Ornish D, Brown SE, Scherwitz LW, et al. Can lifestyle changes reverse coronary heart disease? Lancet 1990;336:129-33. The Seventh Report of the Joint National Committee on Prevention, Detection, Evaluation, and Treatment of High Blood Pressure. NIH Publication No. 03-5233; May 2003. http://www.nhlbi.nih.gov/guidelines/hypertension/jcintro.htm Rouse IL, Beilin LJ. Editorial review: vegetarian diet and blood pressure. J Hypertension 1984;2:231-40. Lindahl O, Lindwall L, Spangberg A, Stenram A, Ockerman PA. A vegan regimen with reduced medication in the treatment of hypertension. Br J Nutr 1984;52:11-20. Appleby PN, Davey GK, Key TJ. Hypertension and blood pressure among meat eaters, fish eaters, vegetarians and vegans in EPIC-Oxford. Public Health Nutr 2002 Oct;5(5):645-54. Ernst E, Pietsch L, Matrai A, Eisenberg J. Blood rheology in vegetarians. Br J Nutr 1986;56:555-60. Boyd MR, Shoemaker RH, et al. Thoracic Oncology, ch. 51. W.B. Saunders, 1986. National Research Council: Diet, Nutrition, and Cancer. Washington: National Academy Press, 1982. Armstrong B, Doll R. Environmental factors and cancer incidence and mortality in different countries, with special reference to dietary practices. Int J Cancer 1975;15:617-31. Bridges BA. Environmental Carcinogenesis. Emmelot P, Kriek E, eds., p. 319. Castelli WP. Epidemiology of coronary heart disease. Am J Medicine 1984:76(2A):4-12. Trout DL. Vitamin C and cardiovascular risk factors. Am J Clin Nutr 1991;53:322S-5S. Lipid Research Clinics Program. The Lipid Research Clinic?s Coronary Primary Prevention Trial Results, II. JAMA 1984: 251(3):365-74. Pennington JAT. Bowes and Church?s Food Values of Portions Commonly Used. New York: Harper and Row, 1989. Salonen JT, Salonen R, Nyyssonen K, Korpela H. Iron sufficiency is associated with hypertension and excess risk of myocardial infarction: the Kuopio Ischaemic Heart Disease Risk Factor Study (KIHD). Circulation 1992;85:759-64. Schnall PL, Pieper C, Schwartz JE, et al. The relationship between ?job strain,? workplace diastolic blood pressure, and left ventricular mass index. JAMA 1990;263:1929-35. Ornish D, Brown SE, Scherwitz LW, et al. Can lifestyle changes reverse coronary heart disease? Lancet 1990;336:129-33. References for the Objections Examples and Anecdotes Category:Health Category:Case for a Vegan World